Last Friday Night
by Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns
Summary: What in the hell happened last night? Did I really do that? Aw man! Multiple drabbles of the aftermath of a wild Friday night. Inspired by Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)"
1. There's a Stranger in My Bed

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything in regards to Total Drama or the song used for inspiration.**

* * *

Eyes cracked open to reveal the hint of a teal eye color. The eyes tried to open fully, but the pounding of the person's head that they belong to refrained the eyes from doing so. With that in mind, Duncan groaned and clutched his head. He attempted to sit up and inspect the room around him.

 _'Man, last night was crazy,'_ he thought as he took note of the broken glass everywhere (because he refused to believe this was glitter in his room) and writing on the wall. Memories of the party brought a grin to his face; Duncan would have chuckled if his head wasn't being beaten up from the inside.

Knowing what would help, Duncan shuffled out of the bed thankfully with cargo shorts on. Normally this didn't faze him in the slightest, but something was different. Having an uncharacteristic moment, Duncan shimmied and felt the lightness of his cargo pants shifting so easier. _'Where in the hell are my boxers?'_ He thought before looking around to find them. His search did not last long due to a cute (not his word) yet soft yawn sounded from his bed.

An arm raised up through the covers and moved in a stretching manner. Duncan shifted his gaze towards that arm and leered. He didn't remember bringing anyone back to his room, but that's not a bad thing. That also would explain the lack of boxers, but not how he got his cargo pants on without them.

Once he climbed back into bed, Duncan leaned over to the feminine body that was lying sideways facing the wall. He couldn't remember doing anything with this girl, but that didn't mean he wouldn't play it off.

"Was last night good for you?" he whispered next to her shoulder before kissing it. Of course, he wouldn't pay attention to the striking red hair that should have been familiar to him; and said red head popped her eyes open wide and immediately jumped out of the bed.

Duncan was confused at her sudden nerves, but chuckled, thinking that she was probably just shy.

"Now, now you don't have to be—Zoey!"

Duncan stared wide at Zoey on the floor in all her glory. Quickly realizing what Duncan was staring at, Zoey grabbed the closest sheet and covered her body. That was enough for Duncan to shake his head. He and Zoey had distanced themselves after All-Stars mostly due to him wanting to retain his 'bad boy' image; and Zoey was always there bringing out the good in him.

"H-How did I get in here?" Zoey asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Red," Duncan answered before wagging his brow, "but it must have been good given the way the room is trashed."

"This isn't funny!" Zoey exclaimed in embarrassment; her face reddening to the color of her hair. Duncan ran a hand over his greed mohawk, which was very much the same as it was a year ago. Assessing the situation, Duncan couldn't help but smirk.

"It kind of is," he replied to her. Zoey huffed and flapped her arms in her lap. The act alone cause Duncan to groan for obvious reasons.

Which, in retaliation, Zoey snatched and threw a pillow at him.

* * *

 **Alright! So, I decided to bring something out for you all to read. This is specifically for my TDP readers so they will have something else to occupy them while I get these edits done and dish you out a new chapter. Hope you enjoy yourselves! I won't tell who's in the next chapter or what the next title may be (;**


	2. This a Hickey or a Bruise?

**Here's the second installment!**

* * *

Walls were painted with something white and powdery; what it was specifically would remain unknown. Evidence of multiple people being in the area consisted of hand prints in the Wallpaper lining was torn in various places.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled a voice in the hallway.

A familiar raven haired girl was punching on the bare, muscled chest of a certain Spaniard. His arms were up in surrender as the girl continued her assault.

"Easy, _Bonita_ , you're taking things out of context," Alejandro told her with an easy, suave smile. Heather was having none of that.

"I saw the pictures you idiot!" Heather exclaimed. She fumbled for the phone tucked in the back pocket of her shorts. A few taps later, Heather put the screen to Alejandro's face. On one of the social media sites was a photo posted hours ago of Heather hanging upside down from a nook in the ceiling. Another showed her doing a handstand without her top. The final photo had Heather licking chocolate off another girl's stomach.

"I don't remember doing this, therefore someone put me in these situations," she informed him coldly. She poked him in the chest, "and I know that you did it or _posted this trash_."

Alejandro examined the picture. His memory was fuzzy at best, so he wasn't much of a help to her. "Heather, I don't even know where my phone is," he explained, "so I can't prove or disprove your accusations, _chica_."

Heather groaned with frustration, "I am screwed! Don't you get that? I had a presentation to make to the board of the university tomorrow!" Her eyes went wide at the sudden realization, "Oh my god, that's _tomorrow_." She clenched her fist angrily, "Ooo this is all your fault; I know it!"

Heather had thrown her fist again at Alejandro, but this time he caught her wrist. Frustrated, Heather swung to punch with her other fist; unfortunately for her, Alejandro caught her wrist yet again.

Trying to break free, she was breathing heavy and staring into his eyes. Thinking of stomping his bare foot, Heather prepared herself to do just that until Alejandro pulled her into a passionate, heated kiss.

A moan here, a tug there, a moment of bliss.

Alejandro broke the kiss and let the calming Queen Bee go. His grin was coy as his eyes trailed to a spot next to her collarbone that he hadn't paid attention to beforehand; thanks to her earlier assault.

" _Mi amor_ , is that a hickey or a bruise?" he asked with amusement in his tone.

Heather, who was trying to contain herself, heard his question and gasped. She looked down where his eyes were directed and felt anger rushing through her again.

"I am going to _kill_ you!"

* * *

 **And back! These will be updated faster than TDP lol and to clarify, each chapter will represent a couple based off one of the lines in the song by Katy Perry. It won't be every line or couple, of course, but some of my favorite lines. Hopefully the very last chapter will be simultaneous with the newest chapter of TDP.**


	3. Think We Kissed but I Forgot

**The third installment for you, folks!**

* * *

A groan emanated from the floor in the foyer. Arms stretch out over a head full of red hair. Popping one eye open, Scott looked at his surroundings.

Considering that he is just now waking up, the area looked to be a blur. He didn't notice the other passed out bodies or the trash that covered much of the carpet. The marbles weren't rolling in his cranium properly because it hadn't dawned on him that there was a warm body attached to him. More specifically, a face was extremely close to his own.

His first natural reaction to the revelation is to throw the person away from him.

A feminine, "Ow!" is heard when they connected with someone and their shoe. First, she is in a state of shock and anger that someone pushed her roughly. Even more so when she realized who had done the deed.

"Scott?!" she exclaimed. She didn't give a damn if anyone else had woken up.

Scott had already looked in her direction after hearing her the first time, but his eyes were large even more so when it registered in his mind.

"C-Courtney?" He rose to his knees and crawled over to her, "I swear it was a reflex! I'm so sorry—"

Courtney raised a hand to stop Scott, "Just…don't." Her hair was disheveled, her clothes were in disarray, and her PDA was nowhere to be found.

A bit of a memory flashed in Scott's mind. It was of the night before; people were partying hard. Though the main thing his mind was focused on was the mocha beauty that was smiling and moving freely in his arms. Their faces were millimeters apart before his world went blank.

And the snapping of fingers causing him to pay attention.

"Scott? Scott! Are you even listening to me?" Courtney demanded. Scott immediately shook his head to think better. Courtney took this as her answer and sighed.

"Of course you're not," she muttered.

"I think we…kissed last night," he told her while scratching the back of his head. Courtney froze, turning to him bewilderingly.

"We w-what?" she asked, hoping she didn't hear him correctly. Courtney couldn't remember anything from last night except she accepted the Ogre's stupid invitation because she needed some time to herself after the trial case she was interning on.

"I think…we kissed," Scott repeated, not catching on to the fact that she was asking in a state of shock and not due to lack of hearing.

"I heard you the first time," Courtney huffed. Scott looked down, in need of something to chew on while he mulled on his thoughts. He patted his pocket in search for his knife, but it was gone.

"Aw come on!" he exclaimed, causing Courtney to jump at the sudden sound, "Who took my knife?!"

"I think we're going to need it soon," Courtney responded with a glare.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your voice is going cause angry and hungover people to wake and we'll need the protection."

Scott slung an arm over her shoulder, hoping that her memory would bring back something that he hoped was true, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'm a former CIT but I know to look after myself first," Courtney started, "so the question is, Scott, who's going to protect _you_?"

* * *

 **So far you've seen Duncan/Zoey, Heather/Alejandro, and Scott/Courtney. Any guesses on who you might see next or the title of the next chapter?**


	4. And Got Kicked Out of the Bar

**And here's the next installment!**

* * *

 _CRASH!_

"Ow!"

 _CRUNCH!_

"Someone call the cops!"

 _SMASH!_

"Out…get _OUT_!"

The owner of the sandwich bar, currently beaten and battered on the ground in between broken tables, shouted at a couple. He pulled what would be discovered as a stiletto heel out of his hair. Throwing the piece of shoe across the room of the bar, the bar owner looked at the destruction one half of the couple caused while the other half just watched and winced.

The couple started walking down the sidewalk as soon as the sun had risen. The guy shuffled about; his weight providing problems to move in the small fit of the pavement. Striding confidently in front of him was his lady. Though her stride was humorous because one of her heels were broken.

"Aye um, Izzy, ya think we shoulda stayed at Duncan's party?" he asked her twiddling his thumbs as they turned right at the corner.

Izzy turned to her personal teddy bear, "Izzy could handle that chump, Owen." she said. Owen looked at Izzy's broken heel and a part of her skirt was tied as a bandana on top of her head.

"Now we can't go back there anymore," Owen said put down, "and they had the best sandwiches…"

Izzy chuckled hysterically, "You always find a new place for the 'best' sandwiches." She gripped his arm and tugged him along.

"But no one could make the cute little ham slices like Congo!" Owen whined. Izzy stopped and narrowed her eyes slightly at Owen.

"Now Congo has to beat a drum with half of an arm because he put his hand on the wrong imaginary friend!" she retorted with her voice rising with each word. Sheepishly, Owen scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"That's right," he replied. "Do you think he's gonna ever let us back in there?"

"Nope," she responded simply, "and we won't go back until Meango apologizes."

Owen sighed in defeat and followed her to wherever she was taking them. Owen had to admit, the assault on Congo was kinda hot.

"Where are we going?" he finally decided to ask.

"Dark alley," Izzy replied.

"Why are we going to a dark alley?"

"To make out, _duh_ ," Izzy told him with an eye roll.

Owen continued to shuffle with nervous, anxious laughs, "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **Of course, this was shorter than the others; but none of these are supposed to be long anyway d: hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Yea I Think We Broke the Law

Birds chirped a lively tune to signify it was time to rise and shine. For another couple, rising and shining would be in their best interest.

When the sun's rays shine in the girl's face, she yawned and arched her back. Feeling content, she curled up into the grass and cuddled to the warm body next to her.

Wait…grass?

Lindsay shot up and gasped, looking around at the grass that surrounded her and her boyfriend. Next to them was the lake in the center of the park, and civilians looking at the pair with scrutiny, disgust, or amusement.

Lindsay frowned; it's not like this is the weirdest place she and Tylan had woken up in. Though the breeze sending goosebumps all over her body caused her to think differently.

Gasping once more, Lindsay covered her bare assets with her arm and shook Tyler awake.

"Tristan wake up! Wake up!" she cried. Tyler groaned awake and leaned up on his elbows. His sleepy grin flashed coyly at his girlfriend.

"Goodmorning to you too," he stated before his eyes widened at seeing them both in their glory. "Uh…"

Lindsay squealed, "How did we get here?!" she cried. When a 'click' is heard, she blushed madly. Tyler covered her protectively with his body. Unfortunately, that wasn't the best choice for his right-hand man.

Momentarily forgetting their situation, Lindsay tilted her head, "Is that your football again?" she asked.

"Uh…yea," Tyler chuckled before looking around for any sign of their clothes. "I can't remember a thing from last night; but I know it had to be extreme," he remarked with a large grin.

Lindsay laughed, "It had to be like super fun!" she exclaimed with her arms wide. Realizing what she did, Lindsay quickly closed her arms back around her chest.

"I wonder where the others went, ya know?" He questioned casually before giving up on the search of his clothes. However, his eyes stopped on the sign that would most definitely incriminate the couple.

"Linds, I think we could get out of here," he told her.

Lindsay tilted her head curiously, "What's wrong, Tim?"

"I think we did a bad thing…"

Lindsay peered into the direction that Tyler was looking fearfully. "No…skinny…dipping." Lindsay frowned, "How do you dip into something skinny?" she questioned.

"No, babe," Tyler started to explain but then realized it wouldn't matter; she would still be confused on something. "Nevermind."

Lindsay smiled, "Okay! Can we get our clothes now?"

Tyler nodded and stood up, but he carefully obscured his privates and Lindsay's personals as he did so. When the two of them stood, he gave her a firm look. "On the count of three, we'll make a break for it." Lindsay nodded dutifully.

"One…" and Lindsay was gone.

"Lindsay!" Tyler called out running for her.

"I thought you said to break the count!" she replied to him really fast before making her way out of the park.

Tyler sighed and ran through the people and trees before—

 _SLAM!_

Tyler groaned in agony after running smack into a tree. He was positive his right-hand man had just become his left.

"Mommy…" he squeaked before sliding to the ground.

Lindsay had turned to see that her boyfriend wasn't behind her anymore; so, she ran back for him.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler! I think you busted your football!"

Tyler could only laugh harshly; she finally remembered his name again.

* * *

 **And I'm back again! I honestly had so many scenarios I played in my head on how I wanted this to be typed out; but I went with this. I doubt this was expected with this title, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Don't Know What to Tell My Boss

An alarm blared in the distance in a blonde's ears and she groaned, rolling over to touch the devil spawn in the shape of clock. However, the distance between the bed and the nightstand that held the alarm clock was farther than normal.

Because of that, poor Mildred fell to the floor with a thud. "Oof!" she grunted out, rubbing her bum. Suddenly she stopped. The alarm was still blaring but her thoughts were zoned in on the fact that she wasn't in her room, she wasn't wearing clothes, and she wasn't expecting another voice in the bed.

"Come on, shut that thing _up_ already," a voice whined from the bed. Blaineley gasped and covered her body. Oh God, how could she even respond to—

"Blaineley, _please_ turn off the alarm," said the male on the bed. He must have been shuffling on the bed since the sheets were moving, and he rolled out of bed.

Blaineley's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open as she looked at the man that she bedded the night before. Chris just looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" he asked with a child-like sigh before moving next to her and turning the alarm clock off.

"I…w-we…what?" Blaineley was speechless and couldn't answer properly. Chris arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't remember anything, do you?"

Blaineley was afraid of her voice; this was her _boss_. What the hell was she supposed to say? Despite what people thought of her, sleeping with the boss to get on top was not what she did. She winced at the fact she made an unintentional innuendo in her head.

Chris simply shook his head and chuckled amusingly, "Someone had a _wonderful_ time last night," he remarked smugly before going back to the side of the bed he was laying at and grabbed his phone. All the while he ruffled his hair to emphasize that 'sex appeal' look he thought he was sporting effortlessly.

Sadly, Blaineley was still just sitting on the floor flabbergasted. She racked her brain as to how this could have happened until she remembered the invitation to that punk's party. Her fist balled into the sheets in confusion and anger until Chris appeared in front of her again.

"So we're running a little late to the studio Brown Roots; get a move on and we'll still make it to briefing."

Blaineley was listening to Chris, but her thoughts were betraying her due to his body just shining in front of her and she couldn't answer or respond with anything but a head nod just in case the wrong thing came out of her mouth. However, at 'Brown Tips,' Blaineley instinctively went to the roots of her hair that were in fact returning to its original color.

Chris chuckled and pulled Blaineley up. "Hurry up and get dressed, will ya?" he asked smacking her bottom and urged her into the bathroom. Blaineley didn't have a choice either way.

"Oh and make sure you bring the hair gel out when you're done!" he called to her through the bathroom door with a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

 **OMG I'm sorry guys! I meant to post this yesterday and got held up. Hope you enjoy it!**


	7. That was Such an Epic Fail

Duncan, Zoey, Alejandro, Heather, Izzy, Owen, Lindsay, Tyler, Courtney, and Scott all received word to meet at one of the diners in town that Izzy _hadn't_ gotten kicked out of yet. Each person scrambled to look presentable and not like they had made some pretty dumb mistakes that they couldn't remember for the people that sent them the message.

Izzy and Owen were the first pair to arrive to the diner, and of course Owen's mouth watered at the smell of fresh food being cooked in the back. Izzy was still wearing her bandana.

Scott and Courtney were heard before they even arrived in the diner because of their arguing. Courtney was not letting Scott have the last word, especially since the topic seemed to be about the smell Scott seemed to be secreting.

Lindsay opened the diner door and walked in confidently like she hadn't been streaking through the park. Tyler was right behind her, until the door shut and slammed into his face.

Heather was scowling as she and Alejandro, who was smiling smugly, arrived at the table where they saw Izzy and Owen. She was still thinking of how to get away with murder since volcano dumps were out of the question.

The last pair to arrive were Duncan and Zoey, who seemed to be the quieter out of everyone for their own reasons. Perhaps it was something that happened before the two left his house?

Each person looked at the people around them with different reactions, more specifically, Courtney, Heather, and Scott glaring at Duncan since he was supposedly the party host.

Duncan didn't get a chance to make a comment along with his raised hands in surrender because of a throat clearing behind them.

"Geoff, buddy!" Owen exclaimed, "How's it going?"

Geoff tipped his signature hat with a grin, "Sup dudes and dudettes! Betcha wonderin' why you're here."

"Obviously," Heather quipped with an eyeroll.

"If you could get a move on with the explanation that would be nice," Courtney replied while rolling her hand.

Bridgette appeared from behind Geoff and wrapped an arm around his waist. Leaning into him, she said, "Well, you're here because we're betting that none of you remember what happened last night."

Everyone's attention was really set on the couple now.

"And we do," Geoff finished while placing a hand on the small of Bridgette's back.

Alejandro stroked his chin curiously. Duncan ran a hand through his mohawk. Zoey covered her mouth anxiously. Izzy and Owen were making out (never know how no one noticed those smacking noises). Courtney was sitting still, shocked. Lindsay was looking interested. Tyler was clutching his nose, but he was definitely curious. Heather had her eyes narrowed at the couple's claim. Scott's fists were clutched.

"Well don't just stand there like surfers, help us out here!" Scott exclaimed.

"I thought they were surfers?" Lindsay asked.

"That's not the point right now!" Heather responded, "They need to explain what we don't know."

"Oh we're gonna do that alright," Geoff told the group, "because we were there."

"Lucky for us, we didn't drink anything because of…" Bridgette's and Geoff's free hands went to her stomach soothingly. "Yea. It's time you know how you surpassed my Geoffy on the term 'party hard'."

"Yea," Geoff agreed, "and it was an epic fail."

* * *

 **Hope everyone, who celebrates it, had a great Easter! Finally, everyone is merged together. Let's see how this next chapter goes o: btw, last chapter was not the last of Blaineley and Chris ;)**


	8. TGIF

"I'll take the reins on this one, Babe," Geoff told Bridgette. He kissed her forehead before turning back to the others, "Let's get this story telling party started!"

* * *

 _The night was live full of multicolored lights flashing sporadically throughout Duncan's home. Speakers were vibrating harshly from the loud music playing in the partiers' ears as they arrived. Practically every one of the Total Drama crew were there, as it was their reunion and not on the island that could have potentially killed them._

 _Duncan greeted everyone as they walked in, even Chris, Blaineley, Josh, and Chef. Of course, being Duncan, the greetings weren't all pleasant. The evidence being Harold's slight scowl after talking to the delinquent._

 _"This is gonna be like, so much fun!" Lindsay exclaimed as she pulled Tyler around the party. She didn't notice she was bumping him into people until he accidentally rammed into Eva, who punched him in retaliation. Lindsay turned when Tyler had let go of her hand. "Oh no Tristan!" she exclaimed and tended to him._

 _Courtney had arrived alone, looking around warily after being reminded of being 'Princess' for the umpteenth time._

 _Izzy had arrived by swinging through the glass slide doors to the backyard where the pool was. "Huzzah! E-Scope has arrived!" she cackled. Owen walked in behind her, crushing all the glass that was intact from the first entry. He chuckled nervously and waved to the others_

 _Alejandro walked in with a tight wounded Heather whose arms were folded. "Relax mi amor," Alejandro whispered in her ear, "We're here for fun, remember?" Heather rolled her eyes and sighed; but she unfolded her arms and walked in front of Alejandro, who enjoyed the view._

 _Scott came in around the same time as Zoey. The pair seemed to be having a pleasant conversation until…_

 _"Can you smell me?" Scott asked._

 _Zoey looked at him, "Um…no?" she inched back when he lifted his arm._

 _"Are ya sure? I just don't wanna leave a bad mark tonight, heh," he replied before walking off to have fun._

 _Zoey let out a breath in relief about not going into a more awkward territory with the guy. She spotted the party host greeting Geoff and Bridgette, so she decided to go talk to him._

 _"Hey Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette" she said, "sorry to interrupt but I thought I would say hi." Her hair was down and she tucked a piece of it behind her ear._

 _Geoff and Bridgette pulled each other closer, "It's okay," Bridgette said with a laugh, "we were moving along anyway." The couple go off into the party crowd, leaving Duncan and Zoey alone._

 _"Sup, Red," Duncan turned to her with a grin. "Glad you could make it."_

 _"Glad to see that blowing up cottages doesn't stop you after a while," she retorted._

 _Duncan scratched the back of his head with a laugh._

 _Speaking of the blown-up cottage, the owner of that cottage was chatting away with the other 'proper' adults in the corner._

 _"See if you can get a camera crew over here stat," Chris ordered Blaineley, who took out her phone and started dialing a number. "If we can get footage of tonight's party, they'll see the contestants all together and have to let us do another show."_

 _"On it," Blaineley replied. Anything to get them back in the press was a-okay to her; she might just get her hosting gig with the aftermath again._

 _"And when they get here, make sure they get my good side."_

 _Josh and Chef snorted shamelessly._

 _The party was looking to be a hit, and then Max brought out a large punchbowl that consisted of his special diabolical recipe. No one questioned it due to the amount of fun and lack of caring. Drink after drink, the party took a turn for crazy._

 _"IIII'MMM GONNA SWIIIIING FROM THE- haha Izzy forgot the rest!" Izzy cried out from on top of the chandelier. Owen was too busy at the buffet to notice._

 _Heather had taken off her top and swinging it in circles in the air. Not long after that, Alejandro was helping her up the ceiling. All the while a certain glasses-wearing red head was recording and posting everything on Heather's phone that she dropped._

 _Courtney and Scott were dancing the night away on the dance floor with cups in their hands. Once the chandelier fell, Scott jumped into Courtney's arms. Courtney was annoyed but looked up in Scott's eyes. Still swaying to the song, their lips connected._

 _Lindsay was stripping, dancing carefree. The drink must have helped Tyler's clumsiness because he followed suit without falling on his face. Once the pair were fully nude, they ran outside into the pool._

 _"BOWLING BAALL!" Lindsay called out as she jumped into the pool and Tyler followed her, unfortunately hitting a pool beach ball face first._

 _The camera crew arrived at some point, catching Max's evil laugh when Izzy and Owen left the party. They also caught Chris's good side; the same side that was being wrapped in Blaineley's arms. Josh and Chef were at the buffet table taking shots and tossing glasses at the former contestants._

 _Six cups later, Duncan and Zoey were nowhere to be found in the destruction and fun within the party. They were having a private party, so to speak. Any crashes, shattering, moans, and screams were muffled by the thunderous sound of the party outside of the room._

* * *

"When Bridge and I left, half of you guys were knocked out on the floor. The other half wandered into the city," Geoff finished with a shrug. He was met with silence. That silence was broken at someone realizing something important.

"THAT DAMN NERD _TOUCHED MY PHONE_!?" Heather demanded.

* * *

 **And there's some revelations of the party! As you can see, it was longer than the other chapters for good reason. I hope you all enjoy it! I will say that I won't be able to post over the weekend due to some family matters. Only one chapter left my friends! Also, if any of you like one of these chapters to see it being written with more words as an independent one shot, let me know! I wouldn't mind doing that for my readers who've stuck with me (:**


	9. Do It All Again

After the people sitting at the table had calmed all of their reactions down to a minimum, Bridgette and Geoff bid them all farewell.

Alejandro had to take Heather out of the diner as she was still spouting death threats that the owner of the diner was sure to report.

Owen and Izzy were getting up and leaving as E-Scope wanted to go on another adventure so Owen needed to pack his safety food pack.

Courtney and Scott were sitting there awkwardly with each other until Lindsay made a comment that Cindy and Steven looked cute together. That caused the couple to talk/argue it out near the exit. The last thing that would be heard was "I likes me a bossay laday."

Tyler suggested that he and Lindsay needed to go rest up from the streaking thing before someone recognized them, but Lindsay pulled him away to go shopping instead.

That left Duncan and Zoey to sit at the table. Zoey had turned with a mad blush after realizing everything that happened the night before. Duncan actually felt a sort of pride that he bedded someone the night before, especially since it was Zoey; because he could rub that in Mike's face. He just wasn't about to tell Zoey that.

"Listen Red," he started, "I—"

"It's okay, Duncan," Zoey interrupted, "I know what you're going to say."

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "What was I gonna say?"

"Oh erm, you were going to say that…"

"I'm sure I had fun last night too," he told her with a smirk.

"That's not what I—"

"Duncan, my man!" Came a voice and a hand clamping on Duncan's shoulder. Duncan swiftly moved the hand and turned to the voice and groaned.

"Didn't you have enough fun being annoying last night, Chris?" Duncan asked.

"I'll forgive that comment like I _forgave_ the cottage incident," Chris replied just as upbeat, "but listen. The network was _very happy_ with what was seen last night—"

"You showed that to the network!?" Zoey demanded.

"Mhmm," Chris said with a smug smile. Blaineley finally appeared next to him with a clipboard, her tips perfectly dyed blonde, and a mischievous grin.

Duncan closed his fist tightly, "Gimme one reason why I shouldn't damage that face."

"Because Blaineley's face is right here?" Chris answered simply.

" _What!?_ " Blaineley demanded. Chris waved it off.

"Also, you're gonna have another one of those parties again and you don't want to hurt you're the face that's getting you more screen time, do you?"

Duncan stood up, "Actually I wouldn't mind punching your face in—wait I'm gonna do _what_?"

"I _said_ you're going to host another party? What am I a parrot?"

"You kind of look like one without your hairgel," Zoey muttered.

"You want us to do that crazy shit all over again…you've got to be kidding me." Duncan ran his hand through his already tousled mohawk.

"Nope, and you're going to do it all again."

* * *

 **Thus, the end of our little story! Yeaaa it kinda ended like that, but it may have a second part of the story in the near future or it may not *shrug* ALSO, for my TDP readers, I know I said I was going to wait until I finished betaing the other chapters before I posted the newest one…well I can't have you guys waiting and I can't wait myself. So, what I'm hoping to do is have the latest chapter within the next 2 weeks. And so, you can believe my word, I have a little snippet from the chapter!**

 _Freddy nodded, "It's Alice…" he looked around to make sure that nothing would interrupt him this time, "…she's trying to get rid of you…" He proceeded to tell her of the exchanges between he and Alice up until the point that Laura found him._

 _Laura had remained quiet throughout the time that Freddy spoke. Though, when he finished, Laura's left eye twitched._

" _Oh that trick is mine," she promised vehemently. Laura made sure Freddy was alright before strutting out in the direction they last saw the passed-out Alice._

 _Too bad he wasn't, and he slipped and hit the ground._


End file.
